


The Only Logical Explanation

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Card Games, Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Cunnilingus, Drinking, Multi, Spanking, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: One or All<br/>Prompt: Kara/Laura/Sam - NC whiskey and strip triad - laura_mayfair</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Logical Explanation

She’d been drunk. How, she didn’t know, unless chamalla made alcohol more potent. But it was the only explanation.

It had just been her and Kara in the schoolroom tent. She’d heard about Kara’s Triad prowess and asked if Kara had time to teach her the basics of the game. What former teacher wouldn’t want to learn something new from a master of the game, right?

Once Laura had the gist of it, Kara had insisted that she’d get better faster if they made it worth something. Kara was completely unselfconscious about her nudity, and it was just the girls, right? Only Laura ran out of clothes, and they were still playing. She’d told Kara she had nothing else to offer.

_”Then let’s make it really interesting, Madame President.”_

_She gave Kara what she hoped was a stern look, but Kara just giggled._

_“What, exactly, do you have in mind, Kara Thrace?” She arched a brow._

_“You might’ve noticed that I married this hot guy a while back?”_

_Laura nodded. She couldn’t interpret the grin on Kara’s face._

_“If you win the next hand, I’ll come to school and teach something. Whatever you want, for a whole month. If I win the next hand, you agree to help me plan a surprise for my husband’s birthday.”_

It had seemed a harmless wager. Plan a surprise party. A week or so after their game, when Laura had almost forgotten about it, Kara reminded her that she’d promised to help with the surprise.

_”The school tent. Tonight after dinner.”_

Laura walked into the tent, and stopped cold. Kara was there, but so was Sam. Sitting at a desk like he was one of her students. Wearing a blindfold.

“Kara? I thought we were planning his surprise?”

“This is the surprise.” Kara had come toward the tent opening and gently led Laura toward where Sam was sitting.

“I don’t understand.”

“Sammy’s got this teacher fantasy, Ms. Roslin.”

Kara had a naughty glint in her eye, and gods, maybe she was drunk tonight, too, because she had a sudden vision of smacking Sam’s naked ass with a ruler and she wasn’t prepared for the zing it gave her.

Kara smirked at her. “He’s been a bad boy, and had to stay for detention. I’m sure you can think of something to help him understand the error of his ways.”

Laura turned to Kara. “Tell me, do you have any objection to corporal punishment, Ms. Anders?”

They both turned to look at Sam when he groaned out, “Oh, frak.”

Kara grinned at her and said, “It appears I don’t have an objection, Ms. Roslin. Do I need to sign a form?”

“Oh, I don’t think that’ll be necessary.” She walked around behind Sam and put her hand around his arm. Gods, his bicep was hard as a rock. “Up, young man.”

“Yes, Ms. Roslin.”

Oh. Frak was right. It hadn’t felt like this with Sean. Maybe the secret was that Sam had never been in her classroom. “If you’ll be so kind, Ms. Anders, I believe there’s a ruler in my desk?”

Kara trotted over to the desk and came back biting her lip. Maybe the fantasy wasn’t just Sam’s.

“Take down your pants, young man. I’m not going to do it for you.”

Sam groaned and his hands went to his fly. He shoved his jeans down, leaving his boxer briefs on. Laura mentally compared him to Sean. No, it had _not_ been like that with Sean. She barely kept from fanning herself.

She reached out and pushed him until he was bent over the student desk, and without any warning, swung the ruler back and then _whack!_ , she brought it down. And again. And again. Five strokes. Sam was flushed, and his blindfold had fallen off, and Kara was glassy-eyed, with her hand digging into her pocket. Laura filed that away for another occasion.

Laura stood there, panting slightly, and Kara said, “I hope you’ve learned your lesson, Sammy. Ms. Roslin deserves a thank you for staying after school with you.”

Sam stood up and pulled his jeans up. Kara moved behind Laura and reached around her waist. Sam bent and kissed the side of her neck - just barely touching her, whispering, “Thank you,” in her ear. Then Kara’s and Sam’s hands met at the waist of her pants and they both unbuttoned and unzipped her. Sam knelt in front of her to pull her pants down, and Kara moved to sit on the desk, then pulled Laura toward her by her arm. Sam lifted her to sit on the desk in the vee of Kara’s legs, and went to his knees to take her shoes and pants off.

Kara had one hand on Laura’s belly under her shirt, and the other hand on her inner thigh. Laura watched as Sam looked up and winked at Kara. Laura put a hand out to card it through his hair. He turned his head to kiss her hand, then leaned in to kiss her thighs. He pushed her legs farther apart and Kara murmured, “Just relax, Ms. Roslin.” She laughed when Laura groaned, and added, “Sammy’s good with the thank yous.”

She closed her eyes, feeling Sam’s hot breath on her thighs, his firm fingers on her hips, and still she was startled when his tongue made contact with her clit. “Ohhh.”

Kara’s fingers teased back and forth on her skin, and Laura shivered. It had been much too long since she’d had skin contact with someone, and she was overwhelmed at the combination of Kara’s hands and Sam’s mouth.

Laura put a hand over Kara’s, squeezing tighter and tighter, and she reached out to curl her fingers into Sam’s hair, pulling him closer. Just in time, Kara reached around and pulled Laura’s mouth to hers, kissing her as she moaned through her climax.

Laura sat there, shaking, with Sam’s hands gently smoothing up and down her thighs, and Kara’s arms around her. When she opened her eyes, all she could see was Sam’s face, his lips and cheeks covered in her come. Gods. What had she done?

Sam put Laura’s feet through her pants legs and pulled them up, helping her stand when her knees shook. Kara stood behind her until Laura squeezed her hand and let go, then she hopped in front of Sam and tilted her face up for a kiss. Laura almost squirmed watching them; Kara couldn’t help but taste Laura on her husband’s tongue, and the idea of it revved Laura’s engine all over again.

Kara turned to her, saying “Let’s walk you home, huh?” as if nothing had happened. When they reached Laura’s tent, Sam bent down to kiss her cheek, and Kara hugged Laura. “Night, Laura.” She stepped away, then stepped back and whispered, “I’m a terrible influence. I bet I can get him to misbehave again any time you want.” She grinned at Laura and Kara and Sam wandered off, their hands all over each other.

She shocked herself wondering if they’d ever let her watch.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Morning Surprise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229019) by [lanalucy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy)




End file.
